Mizyuki joins the Gundam team
by Mizyuki
Summary: Err... eh, uh this is about uh Mizyuki-chan joining the Gundam team, it's ONLY chapter 1 though!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a fan fic about Gundam Wing. I did not create Gundam Wing, nor  
do I ever plan to take credit for it. Actually, I did make up the   
character Mizyuki-chan, but that's not the point.  
  
STORY BEGINS HERE:  
  
As Duo and Heero were busy repairing Gundams, Quatre and Trowa were  
watching MTV. "Wow!" said Quatre,"I didn't know such bare skin was   
legal!!" He was watching the Sports Illustrated special, where they  
shoot for the calendar. Wufei was busy reading WAR AND PEACE. Little  
did any of them know, their base was about to be attacked by a Gundam  
more powerful than any of their opponents had been. CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!  
"What the hell was that?!" yelled Duo. They got up and ran outside.   
A giant Gundam, red and black, was crunching through the trees and had  
stepped on Wufei's motorcycle, which he carelessly left outside.   
"DAMMIT!!" yelled Wufei. The Gundam turned towards the boys. Someone  
inside the Gundam laughed. The pilot of the mysterious Gundam took out   
a giant sword and aimed for the building. Then the pilot spoke, "Hey,  
I'm not a damned coward... Go run in there, all of you, and get your  
Gundams. I am not a weakling who would kill you while you're in there.  
Don't worry about that." it said, in a croaky, female voice. Duo was  
the first to run in. Quatre and Heero followed, Trowa was 4th, and   
Wufei said in astonishment, "Wow, a woman, who'll actually kill people.  
Damn!" He ran in and got in his Gundam. As soon as they all got out,   
the mysterious Gundam pulled out its sword. "Prepare to die!" the  
female pilot said. Heero laughed. "As if you, a single pilot, could  
kill all of us." "Well, I can kill about half of you, and if I die  
at least my mission will be complete." said the pilot. "And just how   
is that?" asked Duo. "Hmmm, well let's see. My mission has been to   
become the strongest pilot. And I will have accomplished that. Too  
bad I can't use it to destroy OZ though. But that won't matter to you  
in a minute, PREPARE TO DIE!!" the pilot yelled. It took a swing at  
Duo's Gundam, who took out his big scythe-thingy, and blocked it. Heero  
shot at the Gundam from behind. It turned around, and pulled out a   
lazer gun. "SHIT!!" yelled Heero. Quatre stepped in the way. "STOP!"  
he yelled, "Don't do it! We don't want to fight you!! We can work   
together!! I surrender!!" Quatre stopped his Gundam, and stepped out  
of it, with his hands in the air. Trowa was next, who cautiously came   
out. Duo thought about it, and decided he would too. So he stepped   
out. "HEERO!!" Duo yelled, "Come ON!!" Heero gave in and came out.  
Wufei realised it would be stupid to fight if no one else was, and   
surrendered. "I can't be a coward. I suppose..." said the pilot, and  
stepped out. "There!" said Quatre, "Much better. We can all just   
work together!" The pilot pulled off her helmet and said, "Yo."   
Duo said, "My name is Duo." "My name is Heero" "I am Wufei" "I am   
Quatre" "I am Trowa" "Who are you?" asked Heero. "My name is AI   
Mizyuki, but I am also known as Hellfire." They all put their Gundams  
into the garage thingy, and sat on the roof. "Sorry about trying to   
kill you all. I guess I just didn't have my coffee today." "That's  
okay." said Quatre, "Just save it for OZ." Mizyuki-chan smiled.  
  
  
SO, WHAT'DYA THINK?! POST A REVIEW!! MORE TO COME!! 


	2. An Ode To Stupidit

Gundam Wing Miszyuki thingie-bob (What was the title?) ~Chapter 2: An Ode to Stupidity  
  
After the gundam pilots finished their little picnic, Mizyuki-chan poured herself some Folger's   
cafe latte. As soon as she drank it, she got kinda hyper-calm. Her cell phone rang.  
"Moshi-moshi?" answered Mizyuki.  
"Yo, wazzup?" said her friend Brenna.  
"Er,...nothing.... Listen, this isn't a good time..."  
"Me and Martin have signed up to work for Oz!! We are gonna fight the stupid colonies!!"  
yelled her friend into the phone.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Mizyuki.  
"Hai! We are gonna kill those Gundam pilots, and we'll become so totally famous!! (insert  
evil laughter here)"exclaimed Brenna.  
"Whatever..."said Mizyuki, "Listen, I'm kinda busy, and frankly, you're scaring me. I gotta  
go."  
Brenna hung up.  
"Sooooo, what was that all about?" asked Quatre.  
"My dear friend Brenna has gone insane!" said Mizyuki, smiling nervously with those little  
anime smiley-eyes (^-^ --example)  
"What do you mean, insane?" asked Duo.  
"She joined Oz and swore to kill the Gundam pilots... how wonderful!!" said Mizyuki.  
Heero finally decided to care, and run up with a knife.He held the knife up to her neck.   
"You mean..you're friends with an Oz soldier?" he muttered.  
"Well...yes, and no. I'm friends with Brenna, but not her scary alter-ego try to take over the  
world side." Mizyuki stammered.  
"Whatever.." said Heero.  
A funky blipping noise came out of Mizyuki's Gundam. She ran in to see what it was.  
"Great..I'm on call now.. some stupid idiot Oz pilots are attacking a peaceful colony."  
She said, pissed.  
"WHA?!" yelled Quatre, "Would it be alright if I came with you?"  
"I guess...." said Mizyuki.  
Mizyuki and Quatre flew off, leaving a slight trail of smoke behind.  
~~~~~~~~`Scene~~~Change~~~~~~~~ (Cheap animation Trick!!)~~~~~~~  
As soon as Mizyuki and Quatre arrived onto the scene, they realised the problem.  
"Hey, Martin, it's some Gundams!! Let's get 'em!!" yelled a crazed voice from inside an  
Aries suit.  
"BRENNA?!" yelled Mizyuki.  
Martin fired a shot at Quatre.  
"STOP!!" yelled Mizyuki.  
"What? Can't take the heat? Man, if Mizyuki was one of us, she'd so whoop yer ass right   
now, laughing at what wussies you are." said Brenna mockingly.  
"LOOK!! You guys are bakas!! Kuso! I can't believe I got called to mess with such stupid  
people!! Did you even know you're attacking a peaceful colony?! How stupid are you?!"   
yelled Mizyuki-chan.  
"Peaceful?" whispered Brenna.  
"Who cares? We still get to kill you!!" yelled Martin, maniacally.  
"Whatever... as if you could. An Aries couldn't take a Gundam if the Gundam pilot was   
Tinkiewinkie on pot, who had just got done drinking, taking Viagra, and watching Matlock at  
the same time, while listening to Celine Dion!!" mocked Mizyuki.  
"HEY! You stole that from Mizyuki!!" yelled Brenna.  
"Bai! (insert maniacal laughter intended towards Nin here)" yelled Mizyuki, as she took off in  
her Gundam to go back to the base, and let the two bakas get yelled at by Oz officials.  
Quatre followed her.  
~~~~~~Another~Cheap~~Scene~~~Transition~~~~~~~~  
When they got back, Mizyuki climbed out of her Gundam and laid on it, staring at the ceiling,  
until Duo came over.   
"Are you gonna fall asleep there, or are ya coming inside?" asked Duo.  
"Eh." said Mizyuki, lost in her thoughts.  
"Whatever..." said Duo.  
  
WHATDYA think? WRITE A REVIEW!! Did I use "whatever" to much? Bai-bai!! ::grins   
evilly:: Don't worry folks, bai-bai is part of an inside joke, directed at Nin_Tendo. Don't  
feel stupid, that's Al Gore's job. ^-^ 


End file.
